


Blue Exorcist Smut

by DrunkOnCyanide



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Anal, Anime, BoyxBoy, Incest, M/M, Omegaverse, Sex, Twincest, Twins, Wincest - Freeform, Yaoi, blue exorcist - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, heat - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkOnCyanide/pseuds/DrunkOnCyanide
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 110





	Blue Exorcist Smut

~Takes place after Rin and Yukio's 'dad' dies and they move into the dorms.~

Rin was certainly ambitious to say the least. Being the first omega to try to be an exorcist and such, today he moved into the dorms at True Cross. When he told Yukio He had signed up for the cram school to train for Exwire, he had simply smirked and nodded. 

Rin didn't obey the typical unspoken social rules of the secondary gender system. Often speaking rudely or out of line to his superior alphas, usually not on purpose. So it came as no surprise to Yukio when he came home than Rin was asleep on his bed, tail twitching in his sleep. 

Yukio peered over Rins' sleeping form, and shook his head, trying to rid his mind of thoughts. Yukio set his brief case down, and draped his coat over it, comfortable in his home. He kicked his shoes off and placed them neatly next to Rins'.

He sunk into his bed across from the sleeping omega, taking a long inhale as he sunk down. He hadn't been home when Rin had presented, so he had missed his classification. He had also missed Rin's first heat, most regrettably.

Like most things in life, Yukio presented first, as an Alpha. He had expected to be a beta and be at least somewhat normal, but an Alpha? He wasn't used to the respect and he most definitely wasn't used to he girls fawning over him. And he never really noticed the cruelty directed towards omegas until after he had presented. 

For example, omega's must wear collars in public, claimed or not. And they must be accompanied by a beta or an Alpha at all times. Though this could be argued as 'precautionary measures', to Yukio, they just seemed like overkill.

Sighing, Yukio shifted to lay on his back, removing his glasses and placing them on his beside table. His eyelids grew heavy and he found himself asleep.

Rin, however, couldn't help but stir in his sleep. His tail swinging lazily to and fro. Kicking off blankets just to cover up again. In the end, he opted for one of his pillows between this thighs. But the movement didn't stop.

When Rin awoke the next morning, his loose navy shorts were damp and clung to his bottom half. His forehead shone with a thin layer of sweat. He smelled himself all over the room.

Sitting up, he winced as a throbbing erection made itself aware. He cursed inwardly, but kept his gaze glued to the tent in his pants. His heat wasn't for another two weeks, so why was he covered in slick?

These thoughts only made him hesitate a second, before pushing the waistband of his shorts down to his knees, grabbing the aching member. As he did, he shivered with pleasure at his touch, even though he knew release would never come.

Loosely fisting his cock, he bit into the skin of his cheek to silence his moans and instead let out a content sigh. Hiking up his shirt, with his free hand, he rolled the erect nipple between his forefinger and thumb, slightly pulling and digging his nails into the pink flesh. This resulted in him extending his neck, baring his throat, showing off the flawless pale skin. 

Wanting a better angle, he moved to where his face was flush against the bed and his ass was up in the air. Still pumping his sore member, he moved his free hand to his dripping asshole, and circled the tight ring of flesh. He stuck his index finger inside up to the second knuckle, and he curled it inside. 

Struggling to keep quiet, he broke as a soft moan slipped past his lips. Hearing himself moan turned him on even more and he quickened the hand encasing his cock. The cycle continued until Rin had complete disregard for the sleeping Alpha. 

He pulled his finger out of his ass and reached for Yukio's hairbrush, momentarily pausing movement as he used his hand to steady the brush handle in front of his face. Once steadied, he moved his hand back down to his slit, smearing the gathered pre-cum around his head.

Once he was fisting his cock again, Rin licked a stripe up the handle of the brush. Twirling his tongue around what would be the tip, he slammed his hand head down, and immediately tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He bobbed his head in time with his hand feeling so close to release but it never coming, no matter how fast or hard he stroked.

Tears of frustration streamed down his flushed face through half-lidded eyes. In hope to relieve some of the pressure, he took the saliva covered brush, lined it up and plunged it into his ass. 

"Fuck, yes! Shit!" Rin moaned and cursed loudly, now completely focusing on the 'cock' in his asshole, each time he forced it back in grazed over his prostate. His dick, neglected, now stood an angry red and a bead of pre-cum threatened to spill onto the sheets. Pumping the brush in and out of his ass, he still couldn't find release.

What Rin didn't know was that Yukio was awake, watching his every movement. How he bared his neck, exposing the pale flesh, how the hair stuck to his forehead, and especially how he jerked and rolled his hips in time to his movements. 

"Fuck daddy, your cock feels so good in my tight little asshole, ahh~ Fuck!" He angled the brush a certain way and it warranted a better response, 

"Please, please, please, please let me cum, I just want to cum~ Fuck! Ahn~" His thrusts became quicker in paced and he bounced his ass in tune. 

Yukio couldn't ignore the growing heat in his pants, the bulge growing at every whimper and whine the Rin made. He reached a hand into his pants and pulled out his dick. Dragging his had along the length, he let out a breathy sigh. He rubbed the length quickly, any moans he had drowned out by Rin. 

Yukio's pumps became uneven and his dick twitched in his hand as his knot grew in size. "Fuck Rin so fucking good~!" He moaned as he spurted his seed into his hand, some landing on his shirt and face. 

Yukio's member, half-erect, twitched in his hand, his knot somewhat shrinking. Rin looked over at the Alpha who he thought was sleeping and his eyes widened at the lewd site. 

Rin had a moment of realization, he was in presenting position for an Alpha. Not stopping his now shallow thrusts of the handle in his ass, he asked, "How- angh-how long have you been -fuck yes!- watching me?" 

Yukio couldn't help but blush at the shameful masturbation, and hesitated before commanding his brother to stop his movements. 

"What?" He did anything but stop, finding an angle that felt especially good, and hit his prostate head on. "I said stop." The omega in Rin faltered, scared to be punished, but he was so close. 

Yukio pulled up his pants and walked over to Rin, grabbed his wrists, and flipped him over, pinning him to the bed. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Filthy little slut. Using my hairbrush to get off? Tch. What am I going to do with you?" 

Yukio leaned down to kiss Rin's jawline, moving down to the skin along his neck which Rins' omega exposed graciously. Yukio attacked the flesh with kisses and hickies, eventually licking a stripe down to his collarbone. While he gave him more bruises, he released one of Rins' hands so he could snake his hand up his shirt. 

Finding what he was looking for, he rolled the pert nipple in between his thumb and middle finger. This caused Rin to entangle his fingers in Yukio's hair, and roll his hips upward, desperate for friction.

"Nuh-uh-uh~" Yukio bit the skin of Rins collarbone, making Rin grip at his lovers' scalp, and moan out his name, "Fuck Yuki~" Yukio felt his member stiffen at the use of his nickname, and unattached himself from Rins' collarbone. Releasing the omega's other hand, he gazed at the rosy cock that stood tall in Yukio's face. 

He braced the omega's hips with his now free hands, and made quick work of Rins' inner thighs, attacking them with new bites and bruises. "Fuck Rin, you look so slutty right now. How bad do you want daddies' knot inside your tight little ass?" He asked in-between bites and hickies. 

Rin, who's chest was heaving up and down, had a vice-lice grip on the damp sheets. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes daddy! I'll be a good little slut for you, I promise, just let me have your knot~!" The Alpha sunk his fangs into the pale skin of Rin's inner thigh and moaned. "Good that's what I want to hear." Yukio purred in a sultry voice. 

The two divots in Rin's thigh where Yukio bit down started to bleed and Yukio licked up the beads before they ran. He moved his head closer to his dick, his breath ghosting over the hilt. Rin moaned and tried to buck his hips upward into Yukio's mouth, but to no avail. Instead the Alpha male completely skipped over his dick and lifted his knees to his shoulders, pulling hiss fully erect cock out and lining it up with Rin's slick hole. 

Without warning, and feeling rather impatient, Yukio thrust in Rin. "Gah~ Fuck~ yes!" Yukio pounded into Rin relentlessly, hitting his prostate head on and making Rin jerk and thrash around, not used to Yukio's size. Yukio let out soft grunts of effort and grabbed the headboard for stability while he went faster inside of Rin. 

"Yuki- gah, cum~ I'm cumming!" Rin's dick spurted thick ropes of infertile see onto Yukio's stomach jerking his hips up and thrashing his body, overwhelmed at the constant stimulation of his prostate. "Yuki- ahghn~ please fuck cum inside~ gahn!" Yukio's thrusts became shallow and uneven, his hips stuttered as he came inside of Rin, curling over Rin's quivering body, as he rode out his orgasm. 

"Fuck Yuki, that face~" Rin commented as he pulled off of Yuki and moaned at the sudden loss of warmth. Yuki's seed mixed with Rin's slick spilled out of Rin's asshole and he shivered as Yukio pulled Rin close to him and moaned in his ear. "We aren't done~"


End file.
